Asyik Dengan Len
by Masayama Yuki
Summary: apa jadinya kalau seorang Megurine Luka yang sangat tidak menyukai Kagamine Len justru teman masa kecil yang bertengkar dan pada akhirnya jatuh cinta. Warning OOC,abal dan gak nyambung


A.D.L ( .Len)

"Luka..!"Kata Luki Kakak Luka dari luar Pintu kamar Mandi

"Apa sih kak ?"Kata Luka dari dalam

"Kamu lagi mandi apa main bola dari dalam ?"Kata Luki sambil mengedor-gedor

"Tenang Aku lagi handukan.."Kata Luka sambil memakai Handuknya Tapi dari dalam Luka masih saja Asik menyanyi

Luka juga mendengar Kak Luki menyanyi lagu .K.L. (Kagamine Len)

Luka keluar dan menatap kakaknya yang sedang bernyanyi Lagu 'Super Hero' Yang dinyanyikan Len

"Bisa ga sih stop buat nyanyiin Lagu Kagamine Len Aku benci.."Kata Luka memarahi Kakaknya Luki

"Biasa dia tuh sahabat aku.."Kata Luki

"Aku tau di Wakil Ketua Osis dan aku benci aja sama dia.. Orangnya cuek bebek bau ketek..!"Kata Luka meledek Len (Kami-sama -,-)

"Serah Kamu deh.."

Sehabis Luka berpakaian dan makan Luki dan Luka langsung menuju SMA VOCALOID

SMA VOCALOID

Luka turun dari motor Luki dan dia menuju kelasnya begitu juga dengan Luki.. Makanya jurusannya berbeda ( )

BRUUKK !

"Ahh.. Sial.. Kamu punya mata Gak sih.."Kata Cowok Putih yang ber-style Berambut Honeyblonde

"Kamu tuh yang gak punya Mata dasar Len..!"

"Kamu Cewek Rese..?!"Kata Len ketus lalu meninggalkan Luka

"Ihh.. Dasar Cowok Gila.."Gerutu Luka yang terdengar oleh Len

Len menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan menoleh kebelakang

"Apa Kamu bilang cowok gila..?"

"Kalo Iya emang kenapa ?"

"Dasar cewek Aneh kamu.."

"Ihh.. Dasar cowok so keren*.."

Luka langsung meninggalkan Len

Kelas Luka

"Luka.. Muka kamu kusut banget sih.."Kata Akaito Sahabat Meiko

"Aku lagi kesel tuh biasa sama orang sok populer ?!"Kata Luka memberitahu Akaito

"Kamu tiap hari.. Dia mulu yang kamu bt-in ada apa sih sama dia ?!"

*Flashbackmodeon*

"Eh Kak Len.. Ga sopan banget si Masa Mainan kesayangan aku dicemplungin.?!"Kata Luka Pada Len Sahabat Luki

"Gara-Gara Kamu sih ngempesin bola kakak jadi kakak Lempar deh mainan kamu ke kolam renang"

"Dasar Kak Len Jahat..! Luka ga mau maafin kak Len selamanya.."

Luka langsung pergi meninggalkan Len yang sedang berada dirumah Luka lalu Luka pergi keatas dan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras

*Flasbackmodeoff*

"Gitu Akai ceritanya ! Pokoknya ga mau aku maafin..!"Kata Luka berteriak

"Sabar deh.."

Bel Berbunyi

K-R-I-N-G ( Kamu kira bel sepeda ? Bel sekolah tau)

Saat dikantin Luka dan Len sama-sama membeli Yupi tapi….

"Mba.. Masa ga ada lagi si ? Kan saya udh mesen kemarin.."Kata Luka memarahi mba yang dikantin

"Maaf mba.. Tapi Cowok itu yang nyuruh saya buat ngasi yupi ke dia sebelum non pesen.."Kata Mba penjaga kantin sambil menunjuk Len

Luka mendekati Len

"Heeh kamu cowok gila.. Kembaliin yupi aku.."Kata Luka Dengan ketus

"Eh aku beli tau..!"Kata Len

"Aku duluan.."Kata Luka sambil merebut 1 kantong yupi punya Len

"Aku !"

"Aku..!"

"Aku!"

"Aku"

"Aku.!"

"AKUU !"

Terjadi adu mulut antara Luka dan Len kemudia sahabat Luka Miku dan Akaito menenangkan Luka yang masih berkelahi dengan Len

Begitu juga Len ditenang kan oleh Meiko dan Luki 2 sahabatnya

"Sumpah tu cewek dari dulu sampai sekarang ga berubah deh.."Kata Len pada Luki

"Ade aku emang gitu .. aku juga kesel ma dia.."

"Kak Len.. Kak Luki.. Mendingan minum dlu deh.."Kata Meiko sambil memberi Es jeruk

"Makasih Meiko.."Kata Len dan Luki sama-sama

Meja Luka

"Sumpah ya tu cowok dari dulu ampe sekarang kagak berubah heran aku.."Kata Luka yang sudah sangat Emosi

"Luka.. Sabar … "Kata Miku menenangkan Luka

"Ah.. AKU BENCI LEN"Kata Luka sambil menekankankan AKU BENCI LEN (Luka.. Kamu gila ya ngebenci aku.. wkwk..!)"

"AKU BENCI LUKA"Sahut Len sambil berteriak

2 sahabat Luka meninggalkan Dia yang sibuk dengan HP-nya

"Ka aku ke kamar mandi"

"Ka aku ke Perpus"Kata Miku

Begitu juga dua sahabat Len

"Len aku ke Kamar Mandi"

"Len aku ke Perpus"Kata Luki

Luka menyadari tinggal ia dan Len di kantin Meja Len dan Luka sangatlah berjarak jauh tapi berarah berlawanan jadi saat itu mereka saling pandang

'Eh Cewek gila.. Sebenernya kamu tu Cantik tau ga.. Tapi.. kamu suka marah si.. Semenjak kejadian itu sama aku.. Jadinya kamu jelek deh..'Batin Len sambil tertawa melihat BlackBerry-nya

'Eh cowok gila.. Sebenernya aku seneng liat kamu soalnya kamu ganteng tapi semenjak kejadian itu kamu jadi ga keren cuek mulu..'Batin Luka sambil melihat Kearah Blackberry-nya

Luka sekarang membuka Twitter

Dia akui dia dan Len saling Follow2an di Twitter

RP_MegurineLuka : Aku suka ngeliatin dia.. Tapi dia jutek.. Dan nge bt-in

DrttDrtt Hp Luka bergetar

Dilihatnya Simbol twitter di Kaca Blackberrynya

Pilot_Len Kamu naksir ye ma aku ? Klo naksir bilang aja.. RP_MegurineLuka: Aku suka ngeliatin dia.. Tapi dia jutek.. Dan nge bt-in

Luka membalasnya

RP_MegurineLuka: Hbis kejadian tadi kamu emg nge-bt-in.. Dan jutek.. Jangan pikir aku naksir sama kamu Pilot_Len kamu naksir ye ma aku ? Klo naksir bilang aja..

DrttDrtt

Bb Len berbunyi terlihat simbol twitter

RP_MegurineLuka: Hbis kejadian tadi kamu emg nge-bt-in.. Dan Jutek.. Jangan Pikir aku naksir sama kamu Pilot_Len kamu naksir ye ma aku ? Klo naksir bilang aja

Len tak mau kalah membalasnya juga.

Pilot_Len Bilang aja klo naksir..? Iyakan ? Wah berarti sebelum kejadian tadi aku orang yang periang dan ga nge-bt-in ? RP_MegurineLuka: Hbis kejadian tadi kamu emg nge-bt-in.. Dan Jutek.. Jangan Pikir aku naksir sama kamu

Drttdrtt

Bb Luka berbunyi melihat tanda twitter ia langsung menoleh kearah Len yang sedang memandangnya dari kejauhan dengan senyum maut nya Len.. aku akuin kamu ganteng 'Batin Luka sambil tersenyum sedangkan disebrang sana Kamu cantik juga ya cewek gila..'Kata Len menatap Luka yang sedang tersenyum

—-

Toilet

"Legaa-lega…"Kata Meiko sambil keluar dari toilet cewek dan terlihat juga cowok yang baru saja keluar dari toilet cowok…

Saat Meiko melangkah . Meiko tak melihat Hati-Hati Licin tanda yang sudah dipasang di samping lantai licin baru saja cowok itu akan memperingati Meiko langaung terpeleset dan HUUP !

"AAAA !"Kata Meiko pas Meiko membuka mata . Ia melihat seorang cowok yang bisa dibilang pujaan hatinya

"aku blum jatuh ya Kai ?"Kata Meiko sambil bangun dan bertanya pada Akaito

"Blum kok.. Hati-hati ya klo jalan hehe.."Kata Akaito malu-malu

"Oh.. Iya makasih ya.."

Mereka berpisah dan 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik

"Makasih ya.."Kata Meiko

"Sama-sama kamu juga hati-hati ya .."Kata Akaito sambil memberi Senyuummm MAUTnya wkwkw !

—-

Perpus

"Aku nyari buku Science"Kata Luki

Dan Miku ditempat yang berbeda padahal penghalang mereka hanya 1 rak besar diperpustakaan

"Aha ini bukunya" Saat Miku ingin mengambil tangan Miku terdahului oleh tangan sesosok cowok tinggi berkulit putih

Mereka saling berpandangan

1 detik 2 detik 3 detik

"Ambil aja bukunya buat kamu"Kata Miku dan Luki berbarengan

"Kamu aja yang ngambil !"Kata Luki memaksa Miku

"Kamu!"

" Kamu!"

" Kamu!"

" Kamu!"

" Kamu!"

" Kamu!"

"Shtt ! Apa kalian bisa tenang diperpustakaan"Kata Pak Gakupo penjaga perpustakaan

"Maaf Pak.."Kata Miku dan Luki berbarengan

"Miku.. kamu ambil aja tu buku aku bisa pinjem lain kali.."Kata Luki mengalah

"Tapi Ki ?"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian.. kamu pinjem aja.."Kata Luki

"Makasih Ki.."LUki keluar dari perpustakaan dan Seusai Miku meminjam buku ia mengejar Luki dan berteiak " Thxx ya ! "

K-R-I-N-G ( Ih.. Kamu kira bel sepeda lagi ! Jam sekolah oneng)

–SKIIPP— (maap penulis otaknya buntu nih..)

Pulang sekolah

"Luka"Kata Kak Luki yang mengejar Luka

"Napa kak ?"

"Hari ini.. kamu pulang bareng Len ya ?"Kata Luki

"Hah ? Yang bener kamu ? aku serius ni.!"Kata Luka dengan setengah senang dan stengah kesal

"Iya hari ini ada rapat osis.."

"Tapi kak dia juga osis ..!"

"Tapi kan kakak ketua ? Dia wakil hari ini ketos mau membicarakan sesuatu sama kepsek jadi kamu pulang duluan.."

"Serah kamu deh"Kata Luka

"Bye adeku tersayang.."

"Lebay Kamu.."

Diperjalanan menuju ruang osis Luki bertabrakan denga cewek yang membawa 10 buku. Dan satu buku tingginya bisa sampe 5 cm

"Aaawwwwawwwwawww !"Kata Luki merintih kesakitan

"Maaf-Maaf aku ceroboh.."Kata cewek itu kepada Luki

"Ga apa kok Miku.. Kamu mau kemana ? "

"Ke Ruang Osis"

"Bareng yukk.."

"Yukk.."Kta Miku sambil tersenyum

"Eh tunggu ni bku bagi 2 aku lima.. Kamu 5 gimana ?"

"Ok..!"

—-

"Hey neng Cantik kok blum dijemput ?"Sapa seorang cowok dengan Motor ninjanya

"Blum nih hehe.."Kata Meiko pada Akaito

"Ni Abang ojek nawarin neng buat ikut ojek abang.. Mau kagak ?"

"Mmm…"

Drttt

Hp Meiko berbunyi

From : Mommy Bloomboolm

Mei supir ga bisa jemput .. Dipake mama belanja soalnya hari ini ada arisan..

"Ok aku pulang sama kamu"Kata Meiko sambil tersenyum pada Akaito

BRUUMMM ! Ninja Akaito melaju sangat kencang

"Kai jangan kencang-kencang …"Kata Meiko yang sangat ketakutan

"Makanya peluk aku..!"Kata Akaito dengan teriak

Meiko sebenarnya sangat ingin memeluk Akaito pujaan hatinya tapi dia agak malu2 memeluknya

"Klo ga peluk ku kenceng loh"Kata Akaito kepada Meiko

"Iya iya deh.."

'Aku nyaman saat berada dipelukmu Meiko..'Kata Akaito sambil senyum2 (Hiiiaaah lebe)

Mei tak sadarkan diri matanya. Tertutup Dan..dan.. ZZZzzzZZZ

"Mei..Meii…Meiii.."Kata Akaito membangungkan Meiko

"Eh ? Udh sampai ya.. Sorry aku ketiduran.."Kata Meiko pada Akaito

"Ga .. Ga apa .. Malah aku seneng.. Hehe… Mau ga jadi cewek aku ?"Kata Akaito pada Meiko (Kami-sama to the point amat -,-)

"Aduh.. Gimana ya ?"Kata Meiko

"Boongan tau becanda wkwkwkwkwk !"Kata Akaito pada Meiko

"Yehh.. Dikira beneran.."Kata Meiko manyun

"Emang nya mau..?"Kata Akaito menggoda Meiko

"Apaan sihh.."Terlihat muka Meiko memerah

"Haha pasti mau kan.."

"Huuh.."Kata Meiko pada Akaito

"Ya udh ya .. Sayang aku pulang dlu"

BRUUMM ! Ninja merah Akaito melaju kencang

'Mau banget kai ,,, Bye juga sayang..' Batin Meiko

"Ngarep kamu Mei…"Kata MEiko pada dirinya sendiri

—-

Selesai Osis

"Ka Lukii.!Ka Lukii.."Kata Miku dari kejauhan

Luki menoleh kebelakang

"Ada apa Ku..?"Kata Luki

"Ummm… Apa ya hehe.. Ga ada aku cuma mau negur kaka doang kok.."

"Oh.. Hehe.. Kangen ya ma aku.."Kata Luki pada Miku

"Apaan sih kak.."Kata Miku yang mukanya memerah

"Kak Bisa anter Miku kerumah ga ?"Kata Miku bertanya dengan ragu pada Luki

"Boleh banget.. Yuk.. "Kata Luki

BRUMM ! Motor Ninja Pink Luki melanju kencang.. (Ninja pink ? ini absurd -,-)

"Kak Aku pegangan ya..?"Kata Miku

"Iya boleh kok Ku.."Kata Luki dengan senyum

"Eh kak mendung .. Kyk-nya bentar lagi mau ujan deh.."Kata Miku

Benar apa kata Miku baru beberapa menit ia berkata akan hujan.. Hujan deras yang sangattt deras

"Miku kita singgah disini ya ?"Kata Luki

"Oh iii..ii..iya.."Kata Miku dengan senyum

"Miku Kamu kedinginan ya ?"Kata Luki yang sedikit khawatir

"Iii..yy..a.."

"Nii pake jaket aku.."Luki mengeluarkan jaket yang ia bawa untuk latihan basket karena hari ini tidak latihan basket jadi utuh2 aja deh jaketnya

Luki memanggil pelayan kafe

"Pesen Hot Chocolate Nya 2″Kata Luki

"Oh iya ditunggu mas.."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi..

"Kok kakak tau si.. Aku suka minum hot chocolate…?"Kata Miku bertanya

"Kamu tau ga.. Kan ada tuh keluarga yang baru pindah rumah..!"

"Heeh.."Kata Miku

"Itu keluarga aku.."

"Oh ya ?"Kata Miku iya..

"Kamar kita kan berhadapan jadi aku bisa liat kamu kalau kamu lagi minum hot chocolate.."

Akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam topik pembicaraan sambil meminum

Hot chocolate

"Miku pulang yuk.. Udh reda hujan nya.."Kata Luki menawarkan Miku pulang

"Oh ya udh kak..!"

Mereka pun sampai kerumah Miku

"Makasih kak Luki.."Kata Miku

"Iya.. Perlu apa2 dateng aja kerumah sebelah"sambil menunjuk rumah yang persis disebelah rumah Miku

"Sip.."Kata Miku pada kakak Luki

—–

"Gila ya.. Kak Luki masa lupa jemput aku di tempat les.. Jadinya aku harus nunggu di halte nunggu bus bukan kak Luki.. Ih.. Kesel deh.." Omel Luka sendiri pada dirinya

Setelah stengah jam menunggu

"Gila jam stengah 5 udh kak Luki ataupun bus blum ada yang lewat TERLALU.."

Tiba-Tiba datang mobil mewah berwarna kuning

"Nekat banget yang punya mobil warna kuning ga takut kotor"

"Yang.. Hujan turun lagi dibawah mobil kuning kuberlindung…"Senandung cowok didalam mobil (Hiah writer-san penggemar lagu lama -,-)

"Kamu mau kehujanan dihalte apa pulang bareng aku..?"

"Kehujanan dihalte..!"Kata Luka dengan ketus

"Yakin kamu ? Jam stengah 5 tau.. Bentar lagi jam enam.. Trus gelap mau kamu sendirian..?"

"Ga.."

"Yaudh naik …"

Luka menaiki mobil Len.. Macetnya gila beuh..!

"Huuh.. Gara2 kamu naik mobil aku… Jadi macet deh.."Kata Len menggoda Luka

"Eh kamu .. kamu nawarin aku stengah hati ya ?"

"Ga kok seper-empat .. Hehe.. 1/4 .. "

"Klo gitu.. aku turun.."

"Eh.. Jangan turun dong.. kamu kan.. Takut gelap.."

"Dari mana kamu tau aku takut gelap ?"

"Dari mana2″

"Dasar.."

"Eh Ka.. kamu beneran naksir ya sama aku ?"

"Apaan sih pede kamu.."

"Trus di twitter tadi ?"

"Ga .. Lupakan.."

"Bilang aja.. Iya.."

"Ga"

"Iya"

"Ga"

"Iya"

"Ga"

"Iya"

"Ga"

"Iya"

"Ga"

"Males aku ribut sama kamu…"

"Eh aku juga"

"Kamu lupa ya ? Klo bukan Luki yang nyuruh aku jemput kamu.. aku juga ga akan jemput"

"Ah iya sial aku lupa ka Luki ga bisa jemput aku"

"Huuh dasar cewek pikun…"

"Dasar cowok bawel !"Kata Luka pada Len

"Eh Ka.. Kan aku itu Wakil ketua osis tadi hbs rapat katanya 2 hari lagi kita camping.. Mau beli makanan sekarang mksd aku cemilannya ?"

"Mmmm.. Boleh deh…"

Sampai di MiniMarket

"Eh tunggu ya akumau nyari Tuna"Kata Luka

"Kamu suka apa.?"Kata Luka

"Aku suka pisang"Kata Alvin

"Oh.."Kata Luka

"Kita borong tunanya !"Kata Luka

"Hadeuh -,-"Kata Len

Selain mencari Tuna mereka mencari makanan lainnya Coklat.. Dll..

Depan Rumah Luka

"Mmm.. Buat Len .. Ya thxx ya.. Hehe.."

"Ok Ka.."

Baru saja Luka hendak keluar mobil , Len menggenggam tangan Luka

DEG

"Ka.. kamu ga boleh suka ma Len inget tuh.. Hua tapi Len bener2 ganteng..'Batin Luka saat itu

aku ga tau kenapa aku mesti gengggam tangan kamu.. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun kita musuhan sejak SD aku ngerasa nyaman deket kamu"Batin Len

"Hati-Hati ya…"Kata Len sambil melihat Luka sampai masuk rumah

Saat dijalan ..

"Tuhann ! Apa aku bener2 Cinta sama Luka..!"Kata Len berteriak

—

Saat Luka membuka Pintu

Luki sedang menonton TV

"Jam berapa nii.. Jam 7 kok baru pulang…?"Kata Luki mengintrogasi Luka

"Hbs ke minimarket.. Beli cemilan buat Camping.."

"Hh… Knapa bisa lama ?"

"Macet.."

"Cieeciee.. Dianterin sama Len ni yee.. Ahay.."

"Kak Luki apaan sii ! Kakak juga yang nyuruh klo kakak ga nyuruh Luka juga pasti ga mau sama Len !"

"Yakin ?"

"Ya.. Tadi siapa pulang bareng Miku yo ?"Kata Luka membalas kakaknya

"Siapa ya..?"Kata Luki pura2 ga tau

"Jangan sok deh kamu kak Luki.."

"Aku lagi jatuh C.I.N.T.A ! Sama Miku dodol ! aku mau nembak dia besok.."

"Waa pasangan baru dateng besok wkwkwk !"

—–

Esok harinya Luka berjalan kaki menuju kesekolah .. Ya demi kakak tercinta.. Akhirnya terpaksa deh jalan kaki

Mobil Kuning yang tampak sangat mahal berhenti didepan Luka .. Dia membuka kaca mobil ya.. Didalam sana ada sosok wajah yang Luka sangat kenal ..? Ya itu orangnya Len

"10 menit lagi bel.. Mau sampai telat apa cepat..?"

"Cepat.."

"Naik mobil aku.. Cepet !"

"Iya Len.."

—

Mobil Len

"Len kamu punya mobil berapa sih ? Banyak ya ?"

"Iya dong..hehe.."

'Kalo dilihat2 Len itu ga seburuk yang aku kira..'Batin Luka sambil memandangi Len

"Ka.. Mandangin aku ? Naksir kamu ?"

"Kalo iya emang kenapa ?"Kata Luka keceplosan

"Tuh kan kamu naksir.."Kata Len senang

"Ettt..! wkwkwkwk ! Satu org kena ketipu maafkan aku bayar 1000.."

"Dasar Luka -,-…"

—–

Pelajaranpun dimulai Sekarang Luka sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar

TOK TOK TOK (dikira ayam ?)

"Maaf bu.. Saya pinjam , jam pelajaran ibu .."

"Oh iya silahkan.."

"Ya jadi.. Besok kita akan Camping.. Nah.. Jadi besok kalian harus datang jam 10 pagi kesekolah kita camping 2 minggu (lama amat ..? Mau jadi org utan ?) Tujuan camping adalah biasanya kitakan Field Trip ke Dufan atau ke disana sudah banyak orangnya jadi kami selaku Osis menyutujui bahwa esok kita akan camping" (tempatnya ga nyambung sama vocaloid -,- ah boam ah)

Osis pun keluar .. Pas banget dengan jam istirahat …

–

Kantin

"Eh Miku.. Kok orang2 pada heboh banget ya..?"

"Tau nih Ka.. "

Tiba-Tiba Akaito datang

"Miku kamu pasti ga percaya.. ! Ayo ikut aku kelapangan basket..!"

Disana banyak sekali orang berkumpul

—–

"Miku aku Cinta sama kamu… Terima Cinta aku Ku .."Kata Luki yang menembak Miku dilapangan Basket dengan banyak tulisan dan banyak orang2 memberi Miku bunga mawar guru2 disana pun ikut mendukung

"TERIMA ! TERIMA ! TERIMA !"Sorakan dari murid SMA VOCALOID

Miku pun turun dia mencoba mengandeng tangan Luki dan berkata "aku terima .. Dan aku mau jadi pendamping kamu..!"

Luki senang bukan Main anak2 sekolah pun juga mereka melemparkab bunga mwar dari seluruh sekolah .. Bener2 romantis

–SKIIPP !–

BEL PULANG (males aku nyebut kamu kira bel sepeda lagi wkwkw !)

"Ka aku pulang bareng Miku yo ? Byee.. "

"Selamat deh buat kamu kak.."

Luka berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah menunggu Taxi lewat tapi.. Apa yang terjadi.. Yang lewat bukan taxi melainkan mobil Len berwarna Kuning

"Masuk Yuk Ka.. aku anter kamu kerumah.."

Luka pun memasuki mobil Len sepanjang jalan mereka membahas tentang kebiasaan mereka ..

–

Ngintip KaiMei yuk !

"Kai kamu ngapain bawa aku ke taman ?"

JREENGG ! Gitar Akaito bersenandung ditengah taman yang sepi "Cinta ku bukan lah cinta biasa jika Meiko yang memiliki dan Meiko yang temaniku sepanjang hidupku.."

"Wahai Mei.. Mau kah kau menjadi Pacarku..?"

Mei sontak kaget melihat itu semua

"Tanpa kamu tawarin aku bakal selalu mau Kai.."

"Thxx aku sayang Kai !"

"Aku sayang Mei !"

–

Dirumah keenam sahabat itu sangatlah ramai mereka berteriak kesana kemari mencari ini itu seru deh..

–

Miku Home

"Hmm.. Inikan jaket Luki.. aku kembaliin besok deh.. "

—

Sekarang mereka ber-6 sudah tertidur pulas …

–

KRINGGGGGGGG ! (Jangan kamu kira bel sekolah jam weker oneng)

Pagi hari yang saaanggat ! Cerah menyinari pagi ke-6 sahabat , 2 pasangan , dan 1 adik kaakak mengawali hari mereka dengan tersenyum . Kini mereka sudah ada di Bus untuk memilih tempat duduk Semuanya kosong kecuali disebelah Len

"Luka ! kamu mau duduk ? Sini aja sebelah aku "Kata Len menawarkan Luka..

"Makasih ya.. :3″

"Sama-sama"

Selama perjalanan tempat duduk paling heboh adalah LenLuka .. Karena mereka tertawa dan Berkelahi bersama terutama dengan masalah Tuna.. Uh berantem deh udh

2 Jam terlewati mereka tiba dihutan yang sejuk karena dekat gunung disanalah tempat mereka ber-camping Meiko,Luka,Miku satu tenda dan Luki , Len , Akaito satu tenda

Hari itu dilewati dengan gembira ada yang foto flora dan fauna .. Ada juga yang foto2 sama temen2 termasuk grup Luka and Friend's ..

Ga terasa satu minggu 5 hari dihutan itu terlewati .. Banyak sekali canda dan tawa .

"Aduh.. aku ga bisa tidur nih.." Gerutu Luka . Akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk keluar . Disana ada seorang cowok yang sedang menatap bintang .

"Haii.."Kata Luka pada Cowok itu

"Haii Ka…" Cowok itu bernama Len

"Aku ga bisa tidur Len biasanya kalo aku ga bisa tidur aku harus liat bintang :3 heheh.. Kamu lagi ngapain disini..?"

"Sama kyk km ga bisa tidur hehe.."

"Len kamutau ga suatu saat nanti aku bakal jadi 1 bintang buat orang yang aku cintai.. aku pengen banget.. Tapi apa org itu cinta sama aku.?"Kata Luka curhat pada Len padahal yang dimaksud Luka adalah Len sendiri

"Hmmm.. aku juga Ka.. Suatu saat aku juga pasti bisa jadi bintang buat dia.. Tapi apa dia juga cinta ma aku ?"

"Len.. aku mau bilang sama kamu.. Kalo aku punya harapan aku bakal pejamkan mata aku .. Di tengah malam.. Dan apabila doa aku terkabul saat itu juga bintang diatas sana bersinar"Kata Luka memberi tau Len

"Aku setuju sama kamu.."Kata Len menatap Luka sambil tersenyum dan Luka balas dengan senyuman

"Len aku tidur ya ngantuk.. Makasih udh mau buat aku ngantuk hehe.."

"Iya Ka sama2″

—-

Esok pagi seakan sangat cerah .. Anak2 SMA VOCALOID bermain2 berfoto2 dan sampai bernyanyi bersama pagi2 jam 6 aja udh pada rame.. Uhh apa lagi siang hehe…

Pagi itu masakan Luka enak sekali banyak banget anak2 yang makan makanan Lukasaat Len memakan Luka.. Dia tersenyum dan Luka menatapnya . Hari itu Luka sempat pingsan Len menolongnya dan menemani Luka hingga sadar . Hari itu Luka hampir jatuh ga taunya di tangkep sama Len.. Wohoo seruu2 (seru abis ampe celaka 2 kali hadeuh -,-)

Malam Hari itu.. Anak2 SMA VOCALOID asik sama pasangannya masing2 Luki aja udh lupa ma Luka gara saking senengnya sama Miku begitu juga Akai sahabat Luka yang perhtian jadi kurang perhatian gara2 dah pacaran sama Meiko .. Yang ga punya pasangan tinggal Luka dan Len

Saat itu.. Juga Luka berkata pada Len..

"Len gimana kalau kita mengucapkan permintaan..?"

"Ayoo aku mauu ! "Kata Len

"I Wished Luka Love Me.."

"I Wished Len Love Me.."

Itulah permintaan mereka .. Bintang yang ditengah-tengah bersinar sangat2 terang.. Gak ada hujan gak ada badai Len mengambil gitarnya dan melantunkan 1 lagu

Tetaplah menjadi bintang dilangit

Agar Cinta kita akan abadi

Biarlah sinarmu tetap menyinari alam ini

Agar jadi saksi cinta kita

Berdua…

(sorry ah lagu nya ga nyambung ama vocaloid)

Semua anak Camping tepuk tangan ..

"Okay anak2 Camping .. Aku Kagamine Len udh menjatuhkan perasaan aku ke seorang cewek yaitu musuh bebuyutan aku.."Kata Len sambil menatap Luka

"Luka.. Udh lama aku memendam perasaan ini.. aku udh terlanjur cinta sama kamu.. Apa kamu mau mengisi bagian hati aku yang kosong ?" (jiah lebe -,-)

Muka Luka langsung memerah semua anak camping bersorak sorai .. Yang mereka pikirkan ' What KL .. Cinta ma Luka.. Padahl KL jutek tapi aku salut ma Luka udh meluluhkan hati org jutek kyk Len 'Itulah yangdipirkan semua anak camping

"Walaupun kamu gak nawarin walaupun aku jg dh lm nyimpen perasaan ke kamu.. aku juga minta sama kamu untuk ngisi hati aku yang kosong dan sekarang jawaban aku cman 3 huruf IYA/YES ! "

Len dan Luka pun berpelukan setelaa beh merekaekr-6 ada berpelukan Meiko – Akaito Miku – Luki pun ikut berpelukan karena pelukan merlah pelukan persahabatan yang paling Indah

' .Len…'Batin Luka sekarang

–Tamat–


End file.
